Super Jerrie vs The Maniacal Mr Mistoffelees
by Aidylvice
Summary: In this story, we find out what happens when Mistoffelees gets the big head...literally.  Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are back and have to save the day.  But how?


**Episode 2: Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer vs. The Maniacal Mr. Mistoffelees**

The Madcap Adventures of

Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer

Faster than Macavity's speeding bullet

More powerful than Skimbleshanks' locomotive

Is it a bird?

Is it a plane?

Is it the Great Rumpus Cat?!

_HECK_ NO! It's

**SUPER JERRIE!**

And his sidekick **TURBO TEAZER**

_A giant J flashes onto screen_

_A shadow races across the pavement and into Jemima's house. There is no time for her to scream because the shadow is gone in a second…along with Jemima_

**_Back at headquarters_…**

Mungojerrie: _Getting ready for bed _Where are our agents, Rumpleteazer?  
Rumpleteazer: _Looks around for Agent Coricopat and his Other Half Agent Tantomile _Oi 'aven't seen them in a woile.

Mungojerrie: _Nods and turns back to putting on cold cream. Then there is a knock at the door_ Oi'll get it. _Mungojerrie opens door, and The Rum Tum Tugger falls in_

Tugger: Oh, Mungojerrie! It's awful! _Starts hyperventilating, and takes out paper bag. He breathes in it till he can breath freely again_

Mungojerrie: What's the matter?  
Rumpleteazer: _Dies after seeing Tugger_

Tugger: All the Queens…. they're… they're………..

Mungojerrie: What?

Tugger: They're……….GONE!!!!! ALL OF THEM!!!!! INCLUDING THE KITTENS!!!! I CAN'T FIND THEM! AND I'M GOING GREY! _Grabs Mungojerrie by the shoulders _HOW CAN THE HOTTEST TOM ALIVE GO GRAY!!!!!

Rumpleteazer: _Revives _Wouldn't that make you a Grandpa?

Mungojerrie: All the Queens are gone? 'Ow did you foind that out?

Tugger:_ Takes a seat on the couch_ I went to Jemima's house.

Mungojerrie: At night…

Tugger: Yeah, at night. And anyway, when I got there, she was….

Mungojerrie: You can tell Mungojerrie.

Tugger: She was…. gone! And I went to Bombalurina! Gone! And Demeter! What do ya know-GONE!

Mungojerrie: This sounds loike a job for…

Rumpleteazer: IF

Mungojerrie WHAT?

Rumpleteazer: IF I were to say it, would that mean I'd have to skip it the next toime?

Mungojerrie: Yes.

Rumpleteazer: All roight, you can say it then.

Mungojerrie: This sounds loike a job for…

**SUPER JERRIE!!!!**

Rumpleteazer: And his sidekick **TURBO TEAZAH!!!!**

_Mungojerrie transforms from everyday thief, to Super Jerrie. And Rumpleteazer…well she stays an everyday thief and has to pull her super string until she transforms_

Super Jerrie: All roighty then! Let's go!

Agent Tantomile: You will not go yet.

Agent Coricopat: Oh no, not yet.

Turbo Teazer: _Jumps on Mungojerrie's head_ When did they get 'ear?

Agent Coricopat: We have a way of doing the unknown.

Agent Tantomile: Precisely. And it is too dangerous for you both to go alone. We have seen into the future and the villain is a force not to be reckoned with. I will go with you, while Agent Coricopat stays here and watches us through the computer.

Agent Corcipat: Precisely.

Tugger: I don't wanna go.

Agent Tantomile: What?

Tugger: I-I wanna stay here.

Agent Tantomile: You can stay here with Agent Coricopat then.

Agent Coricopat: We will have a wonderful time together.

Agent Tantomile: Come on, super heroes. Let's go.

_J flashes onto screen_

_**Back to the shadow…**_

_The shadow creeps into its layer, and throws Jemima in a room. He sits down, turns on his headphones, and the song "Magical Mister Mistoffelees" plays quite loudly. When the cassette skips, he shoots lightning at it so it will blow up. We now know the shadow is…_

Mistoffelees: The Maniacal Mister Mistoffelees will NOT put up with such lewd displays of irreverency! WHERE'S MY DANCING FELINES!!!!!

_A rather robotic like Demeter and Bombalurina step into his room_

Demeter and Bombalurina: "Mistoffelees, Mistoffelees, there's no one like Mistoffelees. There never was a CAT of such deceitfulness and suavity. He always has an alibi or one or two to spare. And when a crime's discovered then-Mistoffelees wasn't there!

Mistoffelees: _Pets his pet hamster thoughtfully_ And to WHOM do you owe this honor?

Demeter: To the Magical.

Bombalurina: The Marvelous.

Demeter and Bombalurina: Mister Mistoffeleees!

Mistoffelees: Correct!!!! Very, extremely correct! Now bow! _A knock at the door _What is that rapping? That incessant rapping on a block of wood!!!!

Demeter: It is the door, Master…

Mistoffelees: Fetch Victoria and get the door! _Demeter opens the door as Bombalurina goes to get Victoria_

Demeter: _Opens the door_ It is Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Coricopat.

Agent Tantomile: I'm Tantomile!

Demeter: Tantomile, then.

Mistoffelees: Let them all in. Especially since there are more Queens I can control.

_Super Jerrie, Turbo Teazer, and Agent Tantomile walk in. They all gasp. Mistoffelees' head is extremely huge!_

Super Jerrie: Oi think you moight 'ave a food allergy, Mistoffelees. Your 'ead is swollen.

Agent Tantomile: He has had a brain implant.

Mistoffelees: LIAR!

Agent Tantomile: I am afraid we're going to have to arrest you.

Mistoffelees: Oh no you won't. Because I'm very tall and thin. _Mungojerrie looks down at Mistoffelees' large brain_

Mistoffelees: How dare you insult me! Dem, Bomba, lock them up! Except…Super Jerrie. I'll take care of him!

**_Back at the headquarters_…**

Tugger: I'm so lonely!

Agent Coricopat: Hush! I'm watching everything that is happening. _Coricopat watches the computer carefully, and sees Demeter and Bombalurina throw Turbo Teazer and his Other Half into the Dungeon of Doom. Jemima says, "We're going to die in here."_

Tugger: There's where all the Queens are!

Agent Coricopat: My Other Half! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

_A silence you feel you could cut with a knife_

Tugger: Uh, should we go rescue her?

Agent Coricopat: _Recovers from shock_ Yes. But we have to prepare. Tomorrow at dawn-that's when we'll go.

_**The next day at the Maniacal Mister Mistoffelees' pad…**_

_Agent Coricopat and Tugger do not know it, but overnight the Maniacal Mister Mistoffelees has implanted a chip into Super Jerrie, Turbo Teazer, and Agent Tantomile. Mistoffelees controls their minds just like he controls his humans' and all the Queens'-except Victoria's._

Mistoffelees: Victoria, fetch me my hamster.

Victoria: Whatever. _She gives the hamster to Mistoffelees_

Mistoffelees: Get your hamster, too, and we shall race them in the Maze. _Victoria sighs. She knows she'll have to make her hamster lose somehow, because Mistoffelees likes to win. Unfortunately, Victoria wins_

Mistoffelees: _Runs around Cassandra's feet and jumps up and down on the table _NO NO NO! I HAVE FURY!!!!!!!!!!

Victoria: But if you come in last on this round you win. _Victoria says that calmly_

Mistoffelees: Oh, so I really win? GOOOD! Let's play again.

_They line up their hamsters_

Etcetera: On your mark, get set, go!!! _Pops the gun_

Mistoffelees: FILTHY HUMANS WHO WEAR CLOTHES!!!! BRING ME CLOTTED CREAM!!!! _Blows on his hamster to make him go faster_

Humans: Why?

Mistoffelees: Because I'm MASTER OF THE HUMAN PSYCHE!!! And because it's my favorite, you fools! _He then blows up the spot next to them…WITH HIS MIND!_

_Mistoffelees "wins" the hamster match, and makes Demeter and Bombalurina sing an encore of "Mistoffelees: The Magic Cat"_

Victoria: All right, Qua-

Mistoffelees: _Turns sideways to Victoria_ Who?

Victoria: Uh, I mean, Mistoffelees! You forgot to put the chip in Jemima.

Mistoffelees: Ah yes. Did I mention you were my favorite? Bring me the girl!_ Demeter and Bombalurina bring Jemima_

Mistoffelees: Give me your paw.

Jemima: Why should I?

Mistoffelees: Because I'm MASTER OF THE HUMAN PSYCHE! Plus, I can blow you up in like, 10 seconds.

Jemima: _Scared. Hands him her paw. He quickly shoots a chip into it with his chip-shooter-gun. Now he controls her mind_

Mistoffelees: That's better…_he walks over to Super Jerrie_ I will make you say…

Super Jerrie's controlled voice says: You are the best, Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees: Why thank you, Super Jerrie that is ever so kind of you.

Turbo Teazer's controlled voice says: Why are you so wonderful?

Mistoffelees: Well Turbo Teazer…_Mister Mistoffelees decides he has a terrible limp, and limps over to Turbo Teazer. When suddenly…there is a knock at the door_

Mistoffelees: Who is it?

Agent Coricopat: Milkman.

Mistoffelees: Oh good _Forgets about Turbo Teazer_ Bring it in!

_Agent Coricopat jumps in with a gun and points it at the Maniacal Mister Mistoffelees._

Mistoffelees: Oh how quaint.

_Tugger enters in this time, with a brick. He gets distracted by so many Queens in the same room_

Mistoffelees: Oh drat. It's my ne'er-do-well brother.

Agent Coricopat: Quaxo you must-

Mistoffelees: What? What did you call me? Mistoffelees begins to float up in the air. _You see, because of his large brain he possesses the power to fly_ You must never call me that!

Agent Coricopat: I learned that is your password for everything. In fact, I can get into your bank account. But your brain will get deactivated if I say the word three times. Won't it---Quaxo?

Mistoffelees-Don't patronize me! _And with a swift motion of his hand, he kills Agent Coricopat with his lightning. But little does Mistoffelees know that when he loses a little bit of brain power, a little more of Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer's own powers came back. Which means they can now talk…but Mistoffelees still controls his brain_

Tugger: Why'd you do that! Let Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer go!

Mistoffelees: _HECK _NO!

Tugger: How can you do this? _Why_ would you do this?

Mistoffelees: _Turns to Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer, and spins around on one foot_ Because I'm MASTER OF THE HUMAN PSYCHE! And the feline psyche as well! DANCE PUPPETS, DANCE!!!!!! _He makes Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer skip across the room like puppets_

Super Jerrie: _Struggling to say the magic word_ Q-

Mistoffelees: Don't say it! DON'T SAY IT!!!!!! _Agent Tantomile is grieving for her Other Half_ GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!! _He kills Agent Tantomile. _That's better.

Turbo Teazer: Qu-

Mistoffelees: NO! _He throws Super Jerrie across the room_  
Super Jerrie: Qua-

Mistoffelees: PLEASE, NO!!!!!_ Catapults the super twins over onto Jemima_

Jemima: Ouch!

Mistoffelees: QUIET!

Turbo Teazer: Quax-

Mistoffelees: No, NO, NO!!!! _Throws Turbo Teazer and Super Jerrie into a corner. They have become silent. Is this the end for our super hero duo?_

Mistoffelees: YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!!!

Super Jerrie: _Weak_ Quaxo…

Mistoffelees: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!! _Mistoffelees now has no more power. Nobody is under control _ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Super Jerrie: Tugger…tie…him…up

Tugger: Sure will, boss. _All the Queens have realized that Mistoffelees was controlling them, and in one long caterwaul they all say, "GROSS!" particularly Bombalurina, who is convulsing, and Demeter, who thinks this is worse than Macavity_

Tugger, to Quaxo: Come on, shortie.

Mistoffelees: My powers…they're, gone.

Tugger: Yeah, yeah, yeah. _Tugger stuffs Mistoffelees into the loot bag, and gives Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer their super-strength pineapple juice. They point the label of the juice at the camera, because it is their sponsor_

Super Jerrie: Now oim fresh again! _Saying the catch phrase for the juice_

Turbo Teazer: Now Oi can see again! _Screams at the sight of Rum Tum Tugger. _He's BALD! _ The sun glints off Tugger's bald head. _MY EYES!_ Tugger's grey hairs have become weak and have fallen out_

Bombalurina: Better he's bald with no brain, than having a head full of hair and a giant brain.

Tugger: Yeah! _Proving he really has no brain _Hey…

Turbo Teazer: _Pointing_ Hey, when are Agent Tantomile and her Agent Coricopat going to come back to a different Jellicle Life? _Every one swipes off their hats…or as much as Cats have hats_

Agent Coricopat: _Sits up straight_ We are better now.

Agent Tantomile: Precisely.

Super Jerrie: Well, whaddya know? We have witnessed a miracle. The agents, they live!

Bombalurina: We need to thank Super Jerrie now…_Super Jerrie's ears turn red_ Thanks, Super Jerrie. _Super Jerrie deflates_

Super Jerrie: Uh…don't thank us. _Sigh_

Turbo Teazer: THANK THE TUGGER!!!!!!!

Super Jerrie: NO!!!!!! Do NOT THANK the TUGGER! Do not THANK US! It's our job!

_Theme music and credits come on screen_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CATS, obviously. It is RUG's.**


End file.
